


Bar Prowl - a short erotic Exophilia story

by Lori_Wolfgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/F, LGBTQ, Monsterfucker, Trans-female/monster, Transgender, Were-Creatures, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Wolfgirl/pseuds/Lori_Wolfgirl
Summary: The last time Jill went to a bar it was met with a disappointing mixed drink and an even more disappointing hangover the next morning. This time, however, she finds Lori. Though Lori is the exact rough type Jill likes, she has no idea what to expect when she brings her home. And no idea that she'll like what she gets.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bar Prowl - a short erotic Exophilia story

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work born from a want to see more transgender characters and more monsters in my erotic fiction. IT's pretty short, but if folks like it want more I may decide to continue Lori and Jill's story in a longer work. Hope you all enjoy, and please, do no read this if you are not at least 18.
> 
> TW for minor non-con, though it's cleared up pretty quickly.

Jill was alone. She had no idea why she had decided to go to the bar that night, but something in her begged her for a drink that wasn’t shared with the walls of her apartment. So there she was, in a small roadside bar enjoying a beer and watching the other patrons from her spot at the end of the bar.  
“enjoying” was a generous term. Her stomach growled for something interesting to happen, but after an hour sitting there, she just wasn’t getting anything like that. Sure, she wasn’t expecting free drink after free drink, but she was certainly wishing she would meet someone. It had been too long since her last time, and her body was tense enough from work and daily life. She knew she needed a release and was hoping to meet someone who needed the same. She downed the rest of her beer and was about to leave when she heard the front bell ring.  
She looked up instinctively and a lump formed in her throat. A woman entered. Her silver undercut and ear piercings worked with the one on her lips to check all the boxes on Jill’s list. She had to bite her lip as she glanced at her figure, hugged by a purple tank top, tight jeans, and a black leather jacket. She wanted to keep staring but a glance from the woman’s green eyes caused her to snap forward to the bar and hide her face. She watched from her periphery as the woman straddled the stool at the other end and raised her finger for the bartender’s attention.  
Jill sat there for what felt like eternity, pleading in her mind for the woman to notice her. Every now and then she would look over, hoping to at least be able to remember her at home that night. She tapped on the counter, hoping maybe that would draw her attention. She even teased her hair, begging for her to see her and start talking but nothing seemed to work. Then she had to take a step back and look at herself. She scoffed, feeling like a schoolgirl fawning over some crush. The only difference was she was 25, single, and horny as Hell. She swallowed a glob of fear and ordered another drink. When the bartender gave it to her, she took it, almost too excitedly, from their hand and marched down the counter straight to the subject of her lust.  
The Woman definitely noticed her stride and Jill could see a smile tease at the corners of her face. “Well well, this is interesting.” She said, her voice sounded as sure and confident as Jill had hoped it would. “Usually I’m the one ordering drinks for pretty women. Come on hon, you don’t think I’m pretty do you?”  
Jill was panicking inside, her voice teased her with almost sentences and half thoughts. After way too long to be comfortable she finally managed to spit out, “Y-you’re the best thing I-I’ve seen here all night.”  
The Woman had to laugh, and Jill felt a redness overtake her cheeks. She chastised herself for even thinking of this ridiculous idea. What the Hell was she doing? She turned to walk away, but almost yiped when she felt the Woman’s hand grab her wrist and pull her back her direction. She managed to sit down at the stool next to her, sheepishly looking away.  
“Hey now.” The Woman said, and suddenly her finger was on Jill’s chin. She moved Jill’s head to look at her better and smiled, “I’m sorry if that was sudden but I’d feel bad if you walked all the way over with a drink for me and not really say anything else. What’s your name, babe?”  
Babe. She called her babe. Jill felt her heart against her chest as she craned her head to look at the Woman. She did her best to control her breathing as her head searched for her name, but for all she cared it was ‘Babe’ now. “Jill.” She finally said, “My name is Jill.”  
“Lori.” She said, extending a hand, “thanks for the beer, Jill.”  
Jill liked hearing that confident voice say her name. She tried to compose herself, “what brings someone like you here?” Jill said.  
“Prowling around.” Lori replied, “you look like you’re on the hunt yourself.”  
“I was bored and… wanted a drink.”  
“Well you got one. Was there anything else you wanted?”  
Lori raised an eyebrow and smirked. Jill wanted to kiss those lips so badly right there, but she forced herself to remain calm. “I-I saw you. And- uh-“  
“You got brave, is what you did. Do you know the last time someone did that for me?”  
Jill shook her head.  
“Like, three years ago. Fuck, usually I’m the one who’s gotta make the first move. You though, you marched right up to me, didn’t ya? I like your spunk, Jill.”  
“Thanks, uh Lori.”  
“I like it even better when you say my name.” Lori growled, which caused Jill to pause. She couldn’t place it, but she swore she actually heard a growl come from her. She figured she was just that into her.  
They talked for a good chunk of the night over a couple more beers each. The beers led them to stumble into a Lyft and delivered them to the front doorstep of Jill’s apartment. Jill fumbled with the keys so much, Lori had to help her unlock her door. It swung open, welcoming them both inside, but neither seemed willing to take the first step past the threshold.  
“Well… thank you for a good night.” Lori said, shuffling her shoes, “glad I could see you safely home.”  
“Thanks.” Jill said, “Are you uh… are you gonna be able to get home okay?” She felt her lower body tremble as her penis started to get hard. She crossed her legs, doing her best to hide it through her jeans.  
“Me? Ah, yeah.” Lori replied, scratching behind her head, “I’ll just hop a Lyft and-“  
Jill grabbed the collar of Lori’s jacket and pulled her in for a deep kiss. At first, Lori was surprised, but then she let her tongue wrap around Jill’s and they both stumbled into the apartment and shut the door behind them.  
Jill’s hands grappled at the jacket, she moved down it and clenched Lori’s jean clad ass as they struggled around each other into the bedroom. Lori had her hand on the small of Jill’s back, working to get beneath her blouse and undo her bra. Jill grabbed at Lori’s face and teased her fingers through the bristling undercut. She felt for a moment that there was a little more hair than she thought, but before she could investigate more Lori pushed her off.  
Jill caught her bra in her shirt and tried to compose herself. She watched Lori take a step back and breathe heavily, “Okay h-hang on. We gotta talk real quick.”  
“What- what are you talking about? I’m sorry did I come on too strong?”  
“No it’s fine. I-I want to have sex with you Jill. I- I want to fuck you, but I- I really should have thought this through better.”  
“What do you mean?” Jill instinctively reached down, she could feel her erection throbbing and wondered if that was turning Lori off. She felt some tears edge at her eyes, “I-I should have been up front with you I’m sorry I thought it was obvious.”  
Lori caught her breath, she put her hands on her hips “Wait… what are you talking about?”  
“I… I’m transgender. Pre-op.”  
There was a moment where the only sound they could hear was the both of them breathing. Then Lori started to laugh. Jill squeezed herself tighter, “What’s so funny?”  
Lori walked over and backed Jill into a wall. She slapped her palm right next to Jill’s head and took a deep breath, “Babe. I knew that. I could smell that.”  
“Smell…? What do you mean?”  
Lori sighed, “don’t freak out okay? I’m pretty in control of it after about three years, but it still just comes out when I get excited.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Lori cocked her head., “Look at my hand.”  
Though she was confused, she looked at the hand that was against her. She had to blink a few times to understand that what she was seeing was real. Lori’s hand was covered in a silver fur not unlike the hair on her head. Her fingers, too, were covered and her nails were long and claw like. Jill looked back to her face. Though it hadn’t changed, her eyes had. Before they were normal green human eyes, now they were slit and had an almost copper tone. Lori licked her lips as it seemed she was getting the muster to speak.  
“I’m a werewolf.” She said, her teeth now sharper, “like you’ve heard about on the news recently. I promise I-I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Just know that sex with me tends to get… rough. The more we go, the more wolf like I’ll become. Not like full wolf… like a… a human wolf. And trust me, we’d be compatible. If that makes sense. And well… if you’re uncomfortable with it I’ll go. I know not every-“  
Now it was Jill’s turn to laugh. She took Lori’s waist by both sides and ran her fingers beneath her jacket up to her breasts. She twisted her right nipple and watched as Lori reacted. Her eyes got narrower, and her mouth started to twitch outward. “You said you were prowling earlier,” she said, “I’ll gladly be your prey tonight.”  
Lori smiled, “Then where were we?”  
In a second Jill had Lori’s jacket off of her. She let Lori take off her shirt and they both fell onto the bed. Her breasts bare, she let Lori’s hands explore them and gasped as she felt the claws form around her stinging nipples. She bent over Lori and started kissing at her neck, the little tingles of her steadily growing fur almost made her giggle. Lori stopped her just for a moment so she could remove her purple top to reveal her own breasts. Jill continued her way down, burying her face in her delicious skin and relishing in the changes she could feel from them.  
Lori’s arms found their way around Jill’s back. Her claws played at her shoulders, scraping just barely on the skin. Jill stopped kissing long enough to say, “do it. I want you to” before going back to Lori’s now silver chest. It didn’t take long for Lori to oblige and grip Jill’s shoulders tight enough that she had to yelp at the sudden pain.  
In a whirling motion Jill found herself on her back as Lori began to take full control of the situation. Here, staring up at the moonlit figure before her, she truly understood what she was up against. Lori’s wolf-form was fantastic. Her silver breasts and arms were highlighted by patches of black and grey that framed her face perfectly. The piercings stayed, decorating her features even more. Lori’s snout widened into a grin as she understood the awe Jill was feeling and her hot tongue licked at her teeth, “Well, what do you think?”  
Jill nodded, her erection was practically screaming to be let out now. “You look amazing.”  
Lori sniffed the air for a moment and grinned again, “I knew you liked it already. I just wanted to hear you say it.”  
She reached for Jill’s jeans and released her throbbing penis, she revealed her own fluffy tail as she threw the remainder of both of their clothes on the floor. Jill reached up for Lori, dragging her hand along her hard body as Lori seemed to take a moment to appreciate her prey. She growled at the touch and reached down to claw at Jill’s body, trailing a thin scar down her stomach and to her aching cock. Jill seethed, soaking in the combination of pain and pleasure she was receiving. She reached a hand down and plied Lori’s wet vulva, which was still very much human despite the change.  
Lori seemed to be enjoying it, as she started to huff and pant at what Jill was doing. She gripped Jill’s cock and started to stroke it, and the two of them writhed in the mutual pleasure they were enjoying. Jill wasn’t thinking anymore. She closed her eyes and let the sensations overtake her. The sound of Lori’s primal growls and wanting pants mixed with the building pressure of her body was almost too much to handle. She involuntarily lurched up and wrapped her lips around one of Lori’s nipples. Her teeth played at it and her tongue grazed the thin fur around them. She heard Lori growl, a deep sound that emanated form her center and seemed to flow through the room. Jill let go of Lori’s cunt and wrapped herself around her, wanting, no, needing to get closer and closer.  
Then Lori picked Jill up off the bed.  
It was a new feeling, being suspended by such raw power. Jill felt her back press against the cold wall as Lori positioned herself around Jill’s throbbing penis. A mix of human and wolf-like huffs filled Jill’s ears. Lori was able to reach a hand down to her cock and growled, “are you ready little bitch?”  
Hearing that word made Jill’s eyes light up. She met the cold fierce gaze of Lori’s and realized she had been so focused on everything else she hadn’t kissed her again. She was able to raise her head high enough to latch onto her snout and share a deep, long, passionate kiss. When she let go she whispered, “Fuck me. I’m your bitch tonight.”  
The second after those words were uttered Jill felt Lori’s vagina engulf her penis. The way it latched on was unreal, and as Lori’s hips began to thrust back and forth Jill found herself whimpering as each wave of pressure intensified.  
Lori was growling, mewling, panting at every thrust. She clawed at Jill’s head and dug into her hair, pulling at her. Together, they were building power. Shaking, sweating, Jill had to try to breathe if she had any hope of getting close. And she was, as every second went by she was getting closer and closer to finishing.  
“Babe… babe I-“ Lori hissed, her voice grumbling from her center, “I’m gonna come. You better. Come, bitch you- you- FUCK!”  
Lori howled and Jill screamed. She felt all of her energy leave her at once. Her arms went limp as the flow reached its crescendo and steadily slipped downwards. Lori, too, felt the exchange and stumbled both of them to the bed. She let Jill down on a pillow and covered her up before flopping down next to her. Both were still reeling from the intensity they had created. As best she could despite her numbness, Jill wiggled closer to Lori and laid a head on one of her soft breasts. Lori draped an arm around her and hugged Jill tighter against her. Through they were both damp with sweat, neither seemed to care.  
Jill closed her eyes and listened, listened to the deep heavy breaths that Lori was making. “Does… does this only happen at night?” She finally said, her brain still foggy from the orgasm.  
“Yeah.” Lori replied between breaths, “I’ll shift back by dawn. Some can do it during the day. But I’m not that good yet.”  
“Well…” Jill said, “I like both versions of you.”  
“How much?” Lori asked, her claws started to play with Jill’s hair.  
“Enough to want to see where this goes?”  
Lori chuckled, a low loving sound. Her tail wrapped around Jill’s feet and she pulled her in even closer. “I think we can do that.”


End file.
